


Game

by Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay



Series: Legends of a Pirate [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on The Jedi Council Forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay/pseuds/Jedi_Master_Misty_SmanEsay
Summary: Among the Kawa young Seers often peer into the future and answer questions about their possible futures; the children of Yamakawa are no different.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Game  
> Era: Pre TPM  
> Genre: Family  
> World: AU  
> Characters: OCs  
> Warnings: -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten years before the Sith Attack . . .

A group of children gathered around a girl that was roughly nine years old; eager to ask one question.

“How many children could be born to me?” a twelve-year-old girl asked eagerly.

Lakshmi closed her eyes and was silent for a few minutes as she searched the Fabric and Comos for a possible answer.

“Three: a girl and two boys.” The young girl answered.

The twelve-year-old girl squealed in delight and clapped her hands together with a smile.

“How about me?” a thirteen-year-old boy asked excitedly.

“Six: three of each.” the girl answered.

The young man whooped.

“What about me?” a ten-year-old girl asked.

“Seven?” the girl said slowly. “Yes, seven. I can’t tell genders.”

“My turn?” a different nine-year-old girl asked.

“Four: three girls and a boy.” The girl declared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years to the Sith Attack . . .

“How many?” an eighteen-year-old young man asked.

“Five: a boy and four girls.” the young girl, now fourteen declared.

The young man smiled.

“How many?” a fifteen-year-old girl asked.

“Two: both girls.” the young woman answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Day before the Sith Attack . . .

“You remember that silly game we used to play when we were younger? The one where we would ask you how many children we might have?” a twenty-year-old woman asked her sister.

“I remember Kanda, the Priests and Priestesses encouraged it because it helped sharpen my Foresight.” Her sister said with a smile.

“Can you do it for me? And can you see who I marry?” Kanda, the elder sister, asked slowly.

The younger sister shifted into a meditative position and started to search for the answer.

A long time passed, and Kanda became worried; it had never taken her sister this long to see possible futures before.

Finally, her younger sister opened her eyes frowning.

“I couldn’t see your husband, but I saw a child shrouded in a mist. Maybe - maybe they won’t make it.” She said, her frown deepening.

Kanda frowned as well. Her sister had never seen children that wouldn’t make it; wouldn’t be born or take their first breath.

“Maybe the child is a possibility but not a surety.” She told her little sister.

Her sister’s frown turned into a scowl.

Kanda stood and prepared to leave for the mountains.

“I can’t see the child because it’s your choice whether or not they live.” Her sister suddenly said in a strange tone.

Kanda paused as the words sank in.

Their grandmother, Ikuko, had almost lost their Aunt Fay during a mission. If it hadn’t been for Jedi Master Fay Montonol Grandma Iluko would have miscarried and in recognition for her actions Grandma Ikuko and Grandpa Kenji named Aunt Fay after her,

It was possible that she could face the same situation and decisions had been made yet but why? The Future was like a river with thousands of branches but one destination: the Sea of Storms. No matter which branch you took or where you started you would end up in the Sea of Storms so at the very least her sister should be able to see something more than a child surrounded in a fog.

Her sister couldn’t see that many details that far into the future; no one could.

Well she technically could.

Kanda shivered as she remembered the first prophecy her sister had uttered: ‘She’s not the Kōgō or the wife of the Ten’nō’.

Kanda felt sick as she remembered the second prophecy: ‘He is the future Ten’nō, I saw him sitting on the Kawa Throne wearing the symbols of Office; he was in Mourning.’

But the Future was always in motion.

“Are there other possibilities?” She asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Her sister meditated again, searching the branches of the future for the answer.

“There are a few others but they all contain a child I can’t see clearly. Sorry Ne-Chan.” Her sister said as she stood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months after the Sith Attack . . .

She huddled in the sonic shower as she cried. She had ignored it for months, but she couldn’t deny the signs anymore: the nausea, the lightheadedness, the lack of menses and the strange thing she had started to Feel inside her when she meditated.

She was pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
